boorufandomcom-20200214-history
Political science
political_science is "the branch of knowledge that deals with systems of government; the analysis of political activity and behavior." Details Students of political science classes might learn about the political_compass and Che_Guevara. Readings for Political Science 101 List of Philosopher-Authors of Primary Readings for Introduction to Political Science Spring 2015 Students must choose at least one of the sources listed below. Students can use more than one. The * indicates e-text of orignal documents -- You can create a search for the information here provided. Professor must approve your choice(s). Check syllabus for due dates. another author, optionally, and his/her book/writing/etc. * Thucydides * Plato * Aristotle * St. Augustine * St. Thomas Aquinas * Christine de Pizan * Machiavelli * Thomas Hobbes * John Locke * Mary Astell * Thomas Paine Common Sense* * Abigail and John Adams Letters* (Use at least 10 letters from each party) * Jean-Jacques Rousseau * Edmund Burke * Mary Wollstonecraft * Federalist Papers * (Use at least 10 papers) * Anti-Federalist* (Use at least 10 papers) * Compare and Contrast the Federalist and the Anti-Federalist (Use at least 5 papers from each) * Thomas Jefferson Laws* * J. S. Mill * Henry David Thoreau Civil Disobedience* or The Walden Pond * Ralph Waldo Emerson * Frederick Douglass What Are the Colored People Doing for Themselves?* * Frederick Douglass What to the Slave is the Fourth of July?* * Sarah Grimké Letters on the Equality of the Sexes* * Karl Marx (and/or Friedrich Engels) * W. E. B. Du Bois The Conservation of Races* * John Dewey Democracy and Education * Mark Twain Golden Age * Max Weber * Charlotte Perkins Gilman Herland * V. I. Lenin * Emma Goldman Anarchism * Jane Addams (all books by this author are fine) * Joseph Schumpeter * Ferdinand Tonnies * Hannah Arendt (all books by this author are fine) * Mahatma Gandhi * Martain Luther King, Jr. Letter from a Birmingham Jail* and other speeches and other writings * Sayyid Qutb * Robert Dahl The Preface to Democratic Theory * Ayn Rand * William Golding Lord of the Files * H. G. Wells War of the Worlds * Benjamin Barber Jihad versus McWorld or Consumed * Judith Shklar (most works by this author are fine) * Aldous Huxley A Brave New World * Allan Bloom The Closing of the American Mind * John Rawls Theory of Justice * bell hooks (most works by this author are fine) * Amitai Etzioni The Common Good or Next: The Road to the Good Society or How Patriotic is the Patriot Act? Or The Spirit of Community * Paulo Freire Pedagogy of the Oppressed * Paul Collier Bottom Billion * Vandana Shiva * David Harvey * Milton Friedman * Paul Krugman The Return of Depression Economics and the Crisis of 2008 * Alan Greenspan The Age of Turbulence: Adventures in a New World * Lester Brown (most works by this author are fine) * Amartya Sen * Michael Pollan * Marion Nestle Intro to Political Science (POS 105) Suggested Speech Topics # Euthanasia, The right to die #* Physician assisted suicide #* Passive withdrawal of life support # Capital Punishment # Genetic Engineering #* Stem cell research # Gays in the military # Women in Combat #* Women in the draft # Faith Based initiatives, welfare and homelessness # Pro-choice, Pro-Life (Roe vs. Wade) # Impact of media on politics # Gun Control/Right to Bear Arms # Prayer in schools # School Vouchers, Educational Choice # Legalization of Drugs, Marijuana # Sex offender registration, Megan's Law/Jessica's Law # Affirmative Action # Income Tax Revision, eg., flat tax # Legalization of Prostitution # Limits on Immigration # Internet Censorship # Electoral College revision # Flag Burning Amendment # Victim's Rights # Social Security, Federal control vs. privatization # Economic Stimulus/Bailouts # Same Sex Marriage/Gay Rights # Healthcare Reform # TABOR – Taxpayer Bill of Rights # Mideast Policy – Iraq, Afghanistan, Syria # Arab Spring # ISIS/ISIL # Campaign Finance Category:Redpill